


[I've met my favourite twerker] I made up my mind

by AMuscleVoi



Series: I’ve met my favourite twerker [4]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abs Fetish, Big Ass, Big Cock, Dick Growth, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Muscle - Freeform, Huge Loads, Muscle, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex, Workout, abs, blowjob, huge ass, huge cock, muscular woman, oversized cock, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMuscleVoi/pseuds/AMuscleVoi
Summary: After an exhausting night both Nuno and Vicky need help, she is so horny because of Nuno's massive cock, and he can't hold himself any more.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: I’ve met my favourite twerker [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937164
Kudos: 10





	[I've met my favourite twerker] I made up my mind

I woke up very tired, and by the light outside, very late. Last night’s long masturbation session drained both my balls and my stamina, after almost four hours of jerking off non stop and cumming literally buckets I felt very tired, cleaning was difficult task that took me another two hours of things like getting rid of the tissues and split in half masturbatory toys, of which I tear trough 4, to cleaning basically all the surfaces that surrounded me during the whole night, the worst, most concerning part was getting rid of the rug, stained by precum at first but utterly ruined by pools of dense cum by the time I stopped.

I was going to need an excuse as to why my rug was gone, but it was way better than trying to clean the messy state it was at such a late hour.

Images of Vicky’s video still lingered on my brain, the pure lust that it caused on me was too much to safely handle in a house where I am not alone, the amount of ‘clues’ I produced and the unprecedented thickness and length my cock reached worried me, more now that it did yesterday in the heat of the moment.

I took a look around my room again, searching for something I did not see yesterday, but it was all dealt with.

‘Fuck, If someone comes with ultraviolet light this room will light like the fucking sun’ I though worried but with a itch of proudness.

‘I should talk to Rena, these things are getting out of hand’, I said to myself while sending my best friend a text message just saying  _ hi. _

That was another topic of concern, after the weird but hot moment on the sex shop, Rena was basically gone, we didn’t talk about what happened on our way back and didn’t meet each other since I was not going to school, but I needed her, she was the only person on the world that knew about my problem and I needed a solution, a better, more definitive solution than blowing up stalion grade sex toys by pairs each time I jerked off. 

With that taken care off I decided to go downstairs, being careful the whole way down not to cross Vicky by accident. Thankfully the house seemed empty, mom and my step dad where gone and a plate with pasta lied on the counter of the kitchen next to a letter, the letter read:

_ Good morning Nunito. _

_ I will be gone until night, me and Chuck are going on a trip and I need to pick up some clothes and stuff, so I left you some lunch and you can take money from you know where if you need it. _

_ I already told Vicky about our trip so I will talk to you tonight too, I hope you are excited to spend some time alone with your new hottie little sis. _

_ ;) _

_ Love you, Mom _

I went through the whole thing again, trying to make the part about being alone with Vicky disappear, mom seemed amused by it, probably she knew about my BIG problem and obviously realized how I tried to hide my boner and avoided getting one by being away from Vicky, I should be happy about the whole thing, having the house to ourselves seemed the perfect oportunity to make a move, but I didn’t want to fuck things up because of my cock.

Now more than ever I needed Rena to answer, checking my phone I checked on her, she was not connected and last time she was, seemed to be at least 8 hours ago, so I decided to contact her through her Instagram but just as I typed the address on the browser, Vicky came through the kitchens door.

* * *

**Earlier that day.**

“... 995, argh, ...998, yeeees,….999, ...mmmmmmhhaaaa” Vicky came, a shaky,

powerful orgasm while still hanging from one of her workout machines from which she almost fell off. 

She was doing her fourth set of hanging leg raises, because it was the last, a set of three twenty pound weights as well as one each of ten and five pound weighs hanged attached to her thick muscular legs, the exhausting ab session ended as she loved them to do, with a wonderful coregasm powered by her increasing hornyness, since last night’s discovery her lust had skyrocketed, her tile-breaking dildo riding session from early morning proved enough at first, but soon after receiving the news that she was going to be alone with that monster of a cock for at least a week was to much to withstand.

In her heat, she decided to blow off some steam by doing her workout routine, so she went to the garage. After a couple of weeks and the fact that it was empty, she moved all her workout stuff there, which gave her the opportunity to both pick up more supplies, thanks to Brenda’s support with her father’s complaints.

Her new step mother seemed to appreciate Vicky’s fitness physique and of course her ‘innate’ assets, maybe with a more than obvious sexual interest. Also, when it was too hot inside, Vicky liked to get out and train on the front yard, catching the attention of the neighbours, both men and women while honing her incredible body.

It was early morning when she started working out, and after maybe five hours she was gasping for air. The routine, the most challenging and demanding she’s ever went through, as well as the longest yet, made her impressive physique stand out, pumped by all the brutal strain, her lust seemed to power her so each time she thought the weight or the reps were too much, something fueled her further, to go on, to become even better.

Her newfound support from Nuno’s mother granted her access to more stuff to train, so in a matter of weeks her body reached the peak of form she had craved for some time, her pettite height felt nullyfied due to her powerful shoulders and back, those, along with a nice pair of pectoral muscles and sizable biceps. Going down to an impressive, defined eight pack, beautiful and soft, as if it was meant to be, but her main training objective were her legs, thick since she was young and now powerful as well, and also her stare-catching ass, always impressive but now it had bloomed into sheer perfection, bubbly, round but now so firm it moved at her will and still keeping a slight wobble while she walked, it felt otherworldly to the touch, like a mix of firmness and meatiness.

She didn’t stop to look at herself in the full body mirror she brought to the garage, if she did she would be fascinated for how godly she looked because of her workout pumped muscles, instead sweaty as she was and panting and leaving everything as it was she went upstairs, I was a hot day so a swim on the pool would do her great. Climbing up the stairs and going into her room she felt like levitating, carried by the huge orgasm she just experienced and the burn on her whole body, searching through her stuff in search of a bikini she picked a purple one, a tank top like bikini bra and a special made bottom part made to women with ample rears but still not enough for hers, ending up being a thong like bikini where it shouldn’t, and like that, absent minded she went downstairs and into the kitchen for a glass of water and then, to the pool.

But the kitchen was not empty, and when she saw Nuno, her mind cleared up and the heat rose again.

Both of them looked each other like in shock, her, trying to contain herselft not to jump at him and fuck his bitchbreaker into oblivion, him, tried to avoid looking at her pumped form, weeks avoiding her made him skip the intermediate steps of her physical bloom and he found himself discovering the final state of her body trasnformation.

Pump by the hour long workout and emanating an ‘I just had a huge fucking orgasm’, Nuno’s words wouldn’t come out.

She recomposed herself faster, noticing his reaction and looking down at herself to discover the result of her earlier workout. ‘I have to check myself out later’ she thought, and decided to take advantage of her situation over Nuno.

“Hey, whats up big bro?’ said Vicky with the slutiest voice she could come up with.

‘Just here for some water, I am beat’ said while opening a bottle of cold water, the action was accompanied by a full body display of superiority, she tensed all her muscles which came to life gaining volume to the point of an extra pair of abs showing up. Her display ended as he threw the bottle to the trash can.

And getting close to Nuno the petite girl said “I am going to take a swim, you can join me if you want” then she eyed him from head to toe, stopping at his cock, almost at eye level due to their height difference.

Nuno’s enormous cock looked obviously glad to see her, nearly at knee length, Vicky was trying hard to contain herself but she turned around and with increasing moisture on her pussy went for the door and got outside, not without giving him the most wobbly ass shaking walk she could.

* * *

The sound of the door of their backyard ended the nightmare, Nuno’s head screamed, ‘Grab her, put her against that fucking counter and pound her into a mess’.

Resisting his urges was almost impossible right now, and Vicky’s attitude and stare proved that she knew his secret, ‘It can’t be, I did everything to avoid being seen’, he panicked, maybe in his masturbatory rage he didn’t see her peeking, or she heard him moaning, it didn’t matter right now, she needed Rena, and if he had to go to her house, so be it.

It was when Nuno was about to light up the engine of his car when Rena’s answer came through, only a sentence, “Meet me here” and a location, it was his only solution.

By the time Nuno made it to the location, Rena was already sitting outside, a beer on her hand and looking at her phone.

“Hey, Rena” said Nuno with an apologetic tone.

“Look I am sorry about last time, I…” the muscular girl interrupted him, raising a finger to signal him to shut up.

“I am not into boys Nuno, you know that as well as I do, I can toy with them but I don’t find them attractive, but there is something about that thing of yours that is just too much for me, and likely for most women, but you hide it, why?”

Her blunt question took me but surprise, I needded time to figure out if I wanted to talk about my insecurities with my big cock, about how my ex girlfriend feared having sex with me after I started growing, of how the way it seemed to be a different size or girth each day and how it grew when I was horny, of being afraid to be turned into a freak. 

But I needed her help, more than anything, so I started talking, she sat through all of it, a long, personal story that she heard without interrupting me and with a look of comprehension on her face, after I was done she started talking.

“First, I see why you may worry, a dick like that is not for all the women in the world, but there is tons of things you can do with it, use it to gain domination, as a roleplay thing, the girls too scared of it could enjoy the fantasy of being fucked with such a thing even if you don’t stick it in them, and for the others… dude, I am not afraid of your cock but it took me two weeks to forget the idea of you fucking me for a day straight, so, play with what you have, and surrender to your desires, you are not happy and will never be as long as you don’t accept what you have” she seemed genuine, and I kind of undestood what she meant, sex was a very diverse thing, and I should be alowed to explore it.

“Does she know?” Rena asked out of the blue, “I saw she has a new video, and I am sure those bags under your eyes are not from studying, so, does she know?”, that question took me by surprise.

“Maybe she does, I avoided her for a couple of weeks because even with the toys I could not control myself close to her, but earlier today she basically fucked me with her eyes and teased me on her way to the pool. You should see her Ren, I haven’t in two weeks and she’s changed into something ever more perfect”, my best friend laughed.

“I have seen the video, and I could see that happening. That little thing is hot as fuck, maybe I could use a ride… and you could join I you have what it takes” trowing at me a playful wink and bitting her lower lip.

“Look, you have to get rid of your “I am too big” idea, that shortstack is going crazy for a ride, and you should give it to her because you will end up chopping your dick off if she keeps teasing you, sooo, I send you this location because I am seeing a girl, she is a waitress and the most crazy size-queen I have encountered yet, still my biggest strap on is not near your size, so we are going to have a nice evening together and you are going to ged rid of your doubts, so you can go tomorrow, whip your cock out and fuck the brains out of that phat assed readhead, are we clear?” it sounded as an order, and Rena knew how to say things so they sounded as orders, so I nodded.

“That's my dude, she ends her shift in an hour, I will introduce you to her and we can have some fun” ended Rena while caressing my already stiff cock with her feet.

After what seemed like an eternity and while Rena was making sure the outline of my cock could clearly be seen through my pants, Wendy got out from work. She was the kind of girl Rena loved the most, sweet, lovable... 

A cute little thing, not too short but not too tall. This one was particularly cute, she had long, blue dyed hair, cheerful and beautiful brown eyes, and tattoos all over her arms and neck. Wendy seemed like the kind of person that is born thin and will die thin no matter what they eat, but at a cost, a very slight definition was there but her constitution made almost impossible for her to gain muscle, her shoulders where narrow, lithe arms, but she had decent hamstrings as well as a cute bubble butt, she was far outside Vicky’s perfection but I wouldn’t say she was not hot.

The blue haired girl’s eyes lit up when she saw Rena, clearly due to her dominating manners the small woman was hers to do as she pleased, but when she saw me she knew what to look for, and her eyes went straight to the point.

“Nice, seems like no presentation is needed” said Rena looking at her lover’s open jaw, “Very well, let’s go to my place”.

When we arrived at Rena's apartment, Wendy jumped on me, her voice gone and replaced by moaning sounds, her small hands going directly to my cock, caressing it just to make sure it was real and not only a fantasy of her mind.

Rena didn’t seem to mind, while her lover toyed with my cock and kissed me lustfully she went by as if nothing happened, got rid of her bag, went to the kitchen to grab a beer to then sit on the sofa. In her eyes I could see she was not about to interfere and that she had something to win with this situation, she sat back and enjoyed the show.

By the time my eyes looked at Wendy again she was panting, her leggins were clearly soaked and her eyes seemed to beg me to take it out and fuck her silly, I looked at Rena for approval and something clicked on my head.

“First I want you to give me a show, want my cock? Earn it” I said, trying to sound demanding, and I didn’t do a good job judging by my best friend’s laughter.

Wendy looked at me, bothered, she clearly wanted my cock on the spot, but I had the control so after eyeing one more time my growing bulge she smiled and started taking off her clothes. Her moves where slow and sexy, first she took her shirt off, caressing her boobs through her red bra, then came the leggins, so wet, the stain came almost to her knees, she wore a matching red thong under them, it’s soaked fabric led to her white, soaked inner thighs, smooth and plump, with that, she straddled me, pinning my hands behind my back, taking her bra off and shoving one or her pink nipples in my mouth, her chest has beautiful, not huge but sizeable, enough to grab one of them with a hand, while I enjoyed the stiffening sensation of her nipple as well as her aroused voice, she ground all over my cock, her wet pussy rubbing against my enormous cock.

Then she rose, and turned around, her ass was incredible, lacking the sheer size of Vicky’s but bubbly and firm, revealed on full display after she took off her thong and spread her cheeks for me.

She looked back at me begging for me to let her finally taste my cock, and at this point I didn’t care anymore.

Rena, that already took care of the beer she took from the fridge, smiled and braced herself for the huge reveal, like knowing how Wendy was going to react.

I stood up while the blue haired girl looked up at me with pleading eyes, unbuckled my pants, and took off both my pants and my underwear.

My cock landed on her face. She clearly didn’t expect that, over her face and past her forehead lied my dick, bigger and almost thicker than her face going well over her forehead and hanging from it.

Usually when I kept it trapped while it was hard inside my trousers for long periods of time my cock tended to get thicker, now, five inches thick and over eleven inches long it seemed ridiculously big compared to the surface it lied on. Wendy took some time to process the situation, having probably the biggest cock she will ever fuck over her face was too much for a size-queen, and grabbing it with both hands, softly, like fearing it would dissapear, the size and thickness only a product of her imagination, looked up at me, her eyes full of lust and a innocent expression on her face, her face almost invisible due to the girth of my cock.

“See Nuno?, that is what you can do to a girl, she is about to blow you off like crazy and then let you pound her bubble butt until you have emptyed those huge cumtanks you call testicles” I looked again at Wendy, as she started to blow me off.

Her lips and mouth so stretched that she only took care of my glans, kissing it, licking my shaft and testicles, worshipping each and every centimeter of my large cock, seeing her there, made me think about Rena’s words, about how my body was not weird, it was just different to the rest, and with that though, I lifted her body, lighter than I thought and with animal lust I took her to Rena’s bed.

I was lining my monster cock to Wendy’s pussy when my best friend came in, instead of just sitting and watching, she positioned herself behind me, her body wider and taller than mine embracing me from behind as she whispered to my ear.

“Look at her, she’s about to cum just by the thought of it” and while she said that pushed me, so I ramed the whole length of my cock inside the small woman, my cock so big and fat that her belly bulged and her eyes went white, Rena stopped me there.

“I want you to see. How far you are inside her, how she is having orgasm after mind shattering orgasm just because you put your donkey dick in her, and I want you to promise that by this time tomorrow, that fat asset, muscular goddess of a little sis you have will be drooling of pure bliss skewered by your big, fat cock” I didn’t have to answer, my mind was made up and the deal was sealed when I started to pound the living shit out of Wendy.

After a couple of orgasm filled hours, Wendy was bearilly able to talk, so I stopped fucking her and sat on the bed to put my clothes on only to be stopped by Rena kneeling in front of me.

“I want you to promise me something” said as she grabbed my semi erect cock and slapped her face with it “that if I ever ask you to fuck me, you will do so until I can’t walk properlly for a week”.

I nodded, and she gave my glans a kiss looking at me with terrifying eyes filled with lust.


End file.
